


Errores - Parte 2 (Fictober 2019 - Día 18)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [18]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Chanyeol había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás se perdonó el último que cometió.#Fictober2019: Día 18. BalloonOTP: Chanyeol x Baekhyun





	Errores - Parte 2 (Fictober 2019 - Día 18)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Ya estoy aquí de nuevo. No podéis echarme de menos con esto del Fictober, no os doy ni un descanso. El día de hoy os traigo la segunda parte de "Errores" que finaliza la historia de Chanyeol y Baekhyun. Además, con esto doy por terminada la pequeña pausa y regreso con las otps de Seventeen (habrá más pausas así, son demasiados días como para no hacerlo y las ideas con Seventeen para enlazarlos entre sí se acaban).  
Es muy posible que el próximo sea del Verkwan o de Vernon o de Seungkwan, aunque no lo sé con seguridad. Admito que me había olvidado de ellos por mi favoritismo hacia el Jun y el Seungcheol de estos oneshot y solo les he dedicado un oneshot. Tengo que cambiar eso. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

Chanyeol había cometido muchos errores a lo largo de su vida, tantos que había tenido que aprender a dejar de lado el arrepentimiento o la culpa. Había aprendido a vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones para participar en una lucha que le obligaron a hacer suya. Día tras día, pesadilla tras pesadilla, se había convertido en el hombre fuerte que era hoy en día, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la causa sin pestañear. Sin embargo, hubo un error del que no fue capaz de olvidarse, una mirada que no pudo alejar de sus sueños y que le recordaba lo mucho que perdió por las creencias que le habían impuesto.

Durante años, desde que abandonó a su familia y emprendió la búsqueda de su identidad, se había creído su propia mentira: _«No perderás la humanidad si acabas con ellos, no son humanos, no estás cometiendo un crimen»_. Había acabado con decenas de seres mitológicos y criaturas de leyendas sin que le temblase la mano. Solía decirse que iba a salvar a miles de personas que iban a morir a manos de esos monstruos, que no importaban sus miradas atemorizadas o la manera en la que quedaban indefensos ante él porque eran viles criaturas que acabarían con él cuando tuviesen la más mínima oportunidad. Se creyó todas y cada una de las mentiras que se dijo a sí mismo para protegerse hasta que llegó él con sus ojos curiosos y su sonrisa ilusionada, con sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas y su cuerpo inquieto. No mataba monstruos, no terminaba con las pesadillas de miles de personas. Acababa con vidas inocentes, se convertía en un asesino.

Desde aquel día hace cuatro años, Chanyeol no había podido olvidar el miedo en sus ojos ni sus gritos y juró que no volvería a cometer el mismo error, que dejaría de ser el monstruo en el que se había convertido. Baekhyun murió y, aunque no había sido él quien realizó el trabajo, el lo colocó en aquella situación. Le había enseñado lo mejor de la feria, le había comprado todos los dulces que uno debía probar una vez en su vida y le había comprado un globo con forma de estrella que consiguió una mirada tan brillante que mereció la pena. Mientras lloraba, mientras pedía clemencia y se preguntaba por qué le hacían aquello, el maldito globo quedó olvidado en la habitación y cuando no quedó nada de la pobre criatura, la jodida estrella seguía allí, burlándose de él.

— Reconozco esa mirada —Dijo una voz a su espalda, un ligero ronroneo llegó a sus oídos como una ligera caricia—. Estás pensando en él —La afirmación llegó sin juicio alguno porque no era la primera vez que los dos se reunían y se perdían en sus recuerdos, en los errores del pasado.

— Hoy hace cuatro años desde que lo engañé —Confesó, llevándose la taza a los labios. Era extraño estar de regreso en la ciudad y sabía que lo era aún más para el hombre que le había acompañado durante todo este tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado vagando por el mundo, incapaz de encontrar su camino de vuelta? ¿Cómo sería estar en su piel y ver el lugar en el que había nacido convertido en una ciudad llena de habitantes acelerados, de coches en las calles y de tecnología? —. Es inevitable que piense en él ¿No crees?

— No merece la pena atormentarse por el pasado —Le aconsejó antes de sentarse frente a él y coger una de las galletas que había traído.

— ¿Y me lo dices tú? —Alzó una ceja, cuestionándole. Había estado presente cada vez que se levantaba gritando, pidiendo perdón y llorando como si el mundo estuviese desmoronándose.

— La diferencia, Chanyeol, es que yo estoy maldito —Sus dedos, largos y delicados golpearon la mesa con insistencia. Si sus palabras le molestaron, no lo demostró—. Y tú has cambiado, has convertido tu arrepentimiento en una lucha. Creo que te has ganado tener un poco de paz.

Permanecieron en silencio, bebiendo té en una taza demasiado moderna para un lugar como aquel. Era irónico que después de todo lo que había hecho, de la forma en la que había destruido comunidades enteras de seres sacados de los cuentos, estuviese sentado allí, en el palacio de un hechicero y disfrutando de una noche con un felino muy peculiar. Le observó fijándose en la forma en la que sus labios se contraían y sus manos se apretaban en la mesa, su mirada estaba puesta en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Chanyeol se preguntó si estaría recordando como la quemaron, como su pueblo prendió la pira en la que lo perdió todo, incluso su humanidad. Estaba condenado a vivir rememorando el mismo error una y otra vez, pero no parecía importarle tanto como a él. ¿Por qué parecía ser tan fácil para su amigo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de continuar con una existencia tan solitaria y dolorosa como aquella?

— No me tengas lástima —Rompió el silencio con un suspiro y le miró a los ojos con la sabiduría que daban las tragedias. Aún se sorprendía de la capacidad que tenía para adivinar sus pensamientos—. No he estado solo, he encontrado compañeros muy interesantes durante todo este tiempo y luego llegaste tú. Es difícil sentirse solo cuando no dejas de seguirme —Hizo otra pausa para beber un poco más de té y calmar su corazón inquieto—. ¿Qué harás ahora? El dichoso gato cree que debo quedarme aquí, pero tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

— Juré que ayudaría a quien lo necesitase y tú, Jun, aún no has dejado de hacerlo.

— Jeonghan está encantado de tenernos aquí —Se rio, relajando su expresión. No insistió en que se marcha ni desmintió sus palabras, ambos sabían que era inútil. Cuando Chanyeol se proponía algo, no lo dejaba hasta conseguirlo—. Según Joshua, llevaba años queriendo ver este lugar cobrando vida de nuevo. Si no fuese porque sería difícil explicar el manzano apareciendo por las noches, ese viejo brujo convertiría el palacio en un hotel.

Continuaron hablando de otros temas, alejándose de los turbulentos recuerdos y del doloroso pasado. Vivirían en la ciudad que los había visto crecer en tiempos diferentes, en épocas distintas, y enmendarían cada error cometido. Al fin y al cabo, Chanyeol tenía una promesa que cumplir, por él y por Baekhyun. Había sido incapaz de ayudar al joven fae que tanto le había cautivado con el brillo de su mirada y la dulzura en su sonrisa, pero no volvería a fallarle a nadie más. No volvería a participar en la lucha equivocada, protegería a cada alma inocente que necesitase ayuda sin importar su naturaleza.


End file.
